


20 Random Things about Nymphadora Tonks as an Old Woman

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia





	20 Random Things about Nymphadora Tonks as an Old Woman

20 Random Things about Nymphadora Tonks as an Old Woman

20\. She remembers hearing, oh, it must be a hundred years ago, some Muggle poem about wearing red and purple together when a woman gets old. She thought it touching then, that women would want to show their independence as they age. Now that she’s 134, she understands it very differently. She often wears her hair in a lovely fire engine red, now.

19\. Her hair, however, has other ideas. It is much more difficult to keep it in it’s ‘changed’ color. It seems to prefer its natural silver. She’s just glad she didn’t go that awful yellow grey Bill’s wife did.

18\. Unlike the rest of the Weasleys, she’d never disliked Fleur that much. Sure, Fleur was pretty, but Tonks had seen the steel under the velvet very early in her friendship with the younger witch.

17\. In the War, which was something Tonks could never bring herself to call the fighting, she’d seen all sorts of things. Some, many, were too painful and she worked hard never to think about them. She found this increasingly difficult as she aged. This year’s early spring days it seemed that she could see the restless dead more easily than the shifting living.

16\. Other memories, however amused her to this day. She’d lost a leg early in the fighting, and as she learned how to walk with the utilitarian false leg the mediwitch at St Mungo’s gave her, she came to one conclusion. Following through on that conclusion required the collective mischief making skills of both the Weasley twins and the planning skills of Hermione. She stole Moody’s leg, theorizing that he wasn’t using it any more, and she has used it ever since. Her conclusion had been right. His was much more comfortable.

15\. She was never really comfortable with her children when they were tiny. Once they could sit up and move about she felt much better. She worried that she’d drop them.

14\. She’d heard the jokes about shape shifting pink wolf cubs and was secretly quite amused. One year, for Hallowe’en, she dressed the kids up in the Muggle way, in pink wolf costumes. Remus laughed and laughed. It was the first time she’d got him to see his lycanthropy as anything but a curse.

13\. This started a tradition for them. Every year, they’d throw a big American style Hallowe’en party. Everyone had to come in a costume, the Muggler the better. One year Ron won; he came as a bright yellow beast with a lightning bolt for a tail. All he’d say all night was “Chuuu”. No one got it, but he was clearly something Muggle. Only they would be able to come up with something that odd.

12\. Tonks misses Ron. And Bill. The kids, now all grown up, of course, are nice enough, but she misses the people who know what she’s talking about.

11\. Her patronus never changed back; Remus remained her protector all her life.

10\. She was glad that Harry inherited Grimmauld Place. She knew, that as a Black cousin, she had been in line for it – but she hated the house and couldn’t stand the thought of having to be there longer than one or two days.

9\. She surprised everyone, including herself, when she learned how to knit without any major disasters. Her first project was a soft muffler for Remus, and it came out perfectly. She wonders, every so often, if Molly hadn’t used some sort of magic to make it easier on her when she was teaching her.

8\. She never mastered knitting socks, though. There was this one time when she knitted two heels into one sock. Dobby loved it, but Tonks never tried again. Store bought is fine with her.

7\. Tonks doesn’t like to go into Diagon very often any more. It seems like the street gets busier and louder every time she goes. She asked her second grandchild if there were more people than before, and they spent an amusing several days over summer hols researching it.

6\. She’s secretly proudest of her second grandchild, in fact. He’s sharp as a whip and is the only one in his generation who didn’t decide to become an Auror. He’s a researcher, and damn proud of it. Once, when one of the other grandchildren had twitted him about being a stay-at-home man, he just remained silent. The next time that child asked him for information, he gave her tales that were just wrong enough to get her a nasty note from her supervisor. She never twitted him again, and now double checks everything he tells her.

5\. Every so often, when she’s alone, she sneaks out of the house and wanders through Muggle towns. She likes the feeling of communal anonymity she gets from them. Everyone in the wizarding world knows who everyone else is; it’s nice, sometimes, to just be someone in a crowd.

4\. Her favorite season is fall, with it’s unpredictable winds and brilliant foliage. She likes the way the world looks as if it’s settling down for a good long nap.

3\. She was glad, even through her tears, the day Remus died, that he’d died first. He’d had so much grief in his life that she was glad he hadn’t had to live past her. She didn’t tell anyone that; she didn’t think anyone would understand. All she wanted, all she’d ever wanted, was for him to be happy. She hoped he was happy now, beyond the veil, with all his oldest friends.

2\. Tonks knows perfectly well that Remus was in love with Sirius. She also knows that the Sirius who came out of Azkaban wasn’t the man Remus had fallen in love with. She was the one who’d held Remus’ sobbing body when he grieved over his inability to love the broken man her cousin had become.

1\. She’s never told anyone, but she’s glad Sirius died.


End file.
